The instant invention relates to a device to feed and open a fiber sliver on an open-end spinning device, having a feeding roll, a pressure roller interacting with the feeding roll, an opening roll and two guiding walls which guide the fiber sliver between the pressure roller and the opening roll.
In a known device of this type the guide walls are located at a filling body which causes extensive sealing of the space between the nip of the feeding device consisting of a feeding roll and a pressure roller and the opening roll, and further serves to clean the pressure roller (German Patent Publication DE-OS 2.130.658 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,071). The fiber sliver in this device is supported by the driven feeding roll up to the point of transfer to the opening roll by the driven feeding roll. The filling element executes radial motions in the direction of the opening roll so that the distance between the guiding walls and the feeding roll changes. This does not permit secure guiding of the fiber sliver, so that fibers also get into the area of the lateral walls of the opening roll and risk producing fly. The fibers accumulating here are conveyed onto the spinning element, from time to time, in the form of fiber clumps. There is also the danger that, when the rolls are formed at the pressure roller, the filling element can be pushed up to the area of the clothing so that the clothing of the opening roll could be damaged.